A Night In The Tent
by FloatzelUsedTorment
Summary: Dipper, Wendy and Mabel are out with the teenagers. Stan is watching the Boring Old Lady Movie Channel. Where was Soos? Soos had an important meeting to attend. A meeting with faces he thought were loving for the past few decades of his life, but now taunt his nightmares. Soos' evening was memorable for many reasons. Most of them not good. My first fic! One-shot.


**Hey guys! First fanfic! It takes place during The Inconveniencing (bad grammar)! It's about what Soos done while the twins were out with the teens. Here we go!**

Soos pushed on the door and a bell jingled.

"Welcome to Taco Bell, how may I help you?" A man at the counter asked.

Soos laughed.

"Hayes!"

Hayes looked up from his newspaper and grinned.

"Soos! My greatest a-customer! Now a-what may I-a help you a-with a-today?" Hayes greeted in a French accent.

Soos squinted at the menu. These are the choices you have to make. The taco he ate today would be more important than usual. The Beef Bean Curd was out. He didn't want gas to embarrass himself. Not where he was going, and what he was doing there. The Jumbo Shrimp Shell was out, too. He was in a hurry. It was too big. Finally, Soos decided.

"I'll just have a Classic Bell. Make it snappy."

Hayes nodded.

"A-right away Soos, my a-buddy."

In two minutes flat, Soos' French friend had returned with a Classic Bell, ground beef, lettuce and cheese stuffed inside a 4-multigrain shell. Soos nodded and placed eight dollars on the counter, and a dime in the Tips jar. The handyman opened the door, the bell jingling again, and took a deep breath. He took a bite out of his taco and began walking.

Soos stopped in front of the Tent of Telepathy and sighed. Deuce stood outside, holding the Admission Sack. Taking a big bite out of his Quarter Pounder, the Tent of Telepathy employee smirked.

"Didn't expect to see you here again," Deuce laughed.

"Dude," Soos sighed.

"You know why I'm here."

Deuce laughed and grabbed Soos' taco and inspected it.

"Classic Bell, huh? I would expect better from a chubby guy like you, man." Deuce snickered.

"Take your measly taco back, man. It does not meet the standards of Deuce."

Deuce tossed the taco back to Soos. The Mystery Shack handyman didn't have fast enough reflexes. The taco hit him in the chest, leaving a stain of cheese with clumps of lettuce on his shirt. The shell landed on his shoe, splattering it with beef. Soos glared, but took a deep breath and kept walking.

"Enjoy the show, man!" Deuce mocked, taking another heaping bite of his burger.

Soos entered the Tent of Telepathy and sat down. Doves flew around the audience and Gideon began to sing. Soos watched Gideon's eyes fall on him. The song slowed. Gideon shook his head and resumed singing at the original tempo.

"I marvel at Lil' Gideon," Deputy Durland whispered to Sherriff Blubs.

"We all do," Blubs replied.

Soos smirked.

"I know for a fact he's adopted."

Soos got blank looks from both officers.

"From Paraguay. Thus the Southern accent."

The cops didn't show any sign of believing Soos, so the handyman moved to a different seat. The show finished. Gideon, wearing a stern look, marched over to Soos.

"Father will see you now," the little boy said in a harsh tone.

Soos walked towards an Employees Only door with Gideon. Soos felt something sliding down his back. He turned around and saw Deuce walking with them, dumping leftover lettuce out of the taco shell down the handyman's shirt. They all entered, where Bud waited for them on a leather chair.

"Deuce, Gideon, ah, Soos," Bud greeted.

"Time to begin our annual meeting, I see," Bud smirked.

Everybody else nodded.

"The funds," Deuce said, pouring the bag onto Budd's desk.

Coins spilled out, followed by dollar bills that gracefully floated down onto the desk. Bud counted quicker than Stan did, and Soos knew his boss had a secret talent for counting money at unbelievable speeds. When Bud was done, he nodded at Deuce.

"You may leave now."

Instead of exiting, Deuce smirked.

"I think I'll stay for this, man."

Bud turned to Gideon.

"The show?" he asked.

Gideon nodded.

"Show went well. Those idiot police officers nearly drove the gift shop out of stock. Again."

Bud frowned, but nodded at the same time.

"On the up side, we made a lot of money. On the flip side, most of that money will be needed to restock. You are dismissed, boy."

Gideon looked at Soos, but instead of smirking like Bud, his face remained stern.

"I'm staying as well."

Soos felt beads of sweat drip down his face. Bud turned to him.

"And you. To think, just last year, you and Deuce were standing outside this very tent, eating hot dogs and fighting over who held the admission sack. Whatever changed."

Soos stood up and pounded his fist on the desk.

"You recorded subliminal messages into Gideon's song that brainwashed people into spending money!"

Bud remained calm, even after this outburst.

"Son, isn't Stan any different?"

Soos remained standing.

"He just sells things and rips people off like normal businessmen do. He doesn't fucking _brainwash _them, dude!"

Bud took this into account, then picked up a picture frame on his desk. He laughed.

"Remember this picture, boy?" Bud asked, flipping the frame and revealing the photo.

It was a black-and-white photo of Bud and Mrs. Gleeful, who was not so much of a hag but a beautiful young woman, standing with two chubby boys and a tall girl with raven hair, braces and a metal leg.

"If I don't recall, the kids in this photo were triplets. What were their names again? Oh, yes. Deuce." Bud pointed to one of the boys delivering a noogie to the other.

"Lucy," Bud pointed to the girl.

"And, who could forget, little old _Soos_."

Bud put emphasis as he pointed at the boy being noogied by Deuce. Soos closed his eyes and sighed. He remembered that day.

"This girl, Lucy," Bud continued.

"Why, I believe she had something called Cancer since she was two."

Bud flipped open his wallet and revealed a girl with the same face, but no hair trying to grin in a hospital bed. Soos felt a tear trickle down his face as he remembered his sister.

"At age ten, it grew too much for her."

At this point Bud was frowning as well. Soos saw Deuce biting his lip and Gideon with clenched fists. Bud just stared longingly at the picture in his wallet. The man closed his eyes, shut the wallet, took a deep breath, and moved on.

"My wife, Amanda, was absolutely devastated with the loss of Lucy. So she spent a week on Google, Bing, Spotlight, name the search engine, she was on it trying to find an affordable Adoption Service."

At this point, Gideon's face was glowing red with anger.

"Finally, after 84 pages, Bing showed an orphanage in Paraguay was closing down, and was desperate for the remaining four babies to be adopted."

"We left our former-triplet, now-twin sons with a nanny and flew down to Paraguay. By that point, two of the babies were already adopted. There were only two boys left. Saddening. Me and Amanda were praying for another girl. So, we choose you."

Bud's finger was pointed straight at Gideon. The boy couldn't take it anymore. Gideon slammed his fist on the table and started screaming Spanish curses. Bud blushed and looked at Soos.

"I think this meeting has come to an end. Goodbye, son."

Soos sighed.

"Goodbye, father."

On the way back to the Mystery Shack, Soos looked at Taco Bell. He walked in and listened to the bell jingle.

"Ah, Soos, back for a-more?" Hayes greeted.

Soos ignored him and took a plastic knife out of the jar up front. He trudged back to his Grandma's house, sat on his bed, and pressed the knife against his wrist.

**Well, that's all. I was thinking on how similar Bud and Soos looked, with their chubbiness and being buck-toothed, etc. And that realization evolved into this story. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
